


A starry night on a rooftop

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: Erejean week 2020 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleepless nights, death mention, teen titan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Jean never sleeps well when a circus is in town. Maybe what he wants is just some company.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Erejean week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A starry night on a rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> And for the grand finally the day seven prompt, superheroes and super villains. Enjoy.

The night was calm as Jean stood on top of the Titan’s tower. The wind ever so slightly moved his hair as it went in the dead silent city. Not a crime had been detected by their algorithm and everyone else he was asleep he assumed. This place was nothing like Gotham, it was calm, safe, the gangs even seemed to be a bit less brutal here. Now Jean always felt a sense of fear because of how Gotham was, he shook his head clear of the feeling of dread though. That is just what living in Gotham for too long did to you. Made you paranoid.

He was usually asleep by now, even back in Gotham. Bruce never let him patrol after ten, only an hour later than he had before Jean reached thirteen and asked politely. He understood Bruce’s logic, and really he never worried about Bruce when he went on his second patrol. The man had been a hero for years, there was never a reason to worry about him, he knew what he was doing.

So why was he awake now? He attributed it to the fact a circus was in town. He had never even thought about it much until too night, but it was always the same when a circus came to town. Nights that seemed impossible to sleep on, and when he did sleep it was plagued by nightmares and he woke up feeling more exhausted than he had when he went to bed. Why was it different in Gotham?

Likely because he and Bruce where not stop fighting criminals during patrols, Alfred was always near by in case he started exhibiting distress and did something to comfort him despite him being asleep. And of course he couldn’t forget Ace the Bathound, who seemed to know Jean might need someone on nights a circus was in town. Maybe dogs just had that sense, to tell them when one in their pack was feeling distress. He was especially aware that Ace tended to join him in bed more (much to Alfred’s dismay) when it was a circus that was in town.

Of course he always had the same nightmare. Watching his parents fall to their deaths, hearing the panicked and confused screaming from the audience, his parents, and other circus performers. He remembered hearing Haley screaming for a ladder. All of that and more. How could he forget? It was the worst night of his life. Perhaps knowing a circus was here in Jump city reminded him too much of how much he missed the circus, and how traumatic the night his parents died had been for him.

“I had a feeling you would be up here. You’re thinking about what happened that made you Robin, right Jean?” Jean had jumped when another voice cut through the otherwise silent night air, but he relaxed somewhat hearing a familiar laugh at his reaction and processing who’s voice it was.

“Yes Eren....but how would you know that?” Jean looked behind him, now curious as to why Eren would know, or even come up here to look at him. He knew Eren had insomnia, but to think of that he knew to come up here, or had even been looking for him was a bit of a shock.

Now Eren walked up next to him, the brunet’s hair was also being slightly blown by the breeze as he looked out over the city with Jean now.

“Because, I come up here whenever I am thinking about the event that made me follow this path, the reason I became Speedy...I did it after that earth quake a few days ago. It’s nice and peaceful up here, a good place to think, to reflect.” He didn’t turn his head, as Jean returned his head to the way it had been facing.

“The night you got those scars on your face too from what you said Speedy. The ones you hate it when people ask about or stare...not that I blame you...I guess we both just have a trauma we can’t seem to move past, can we?” Jean asked feeling somewhat despaired, blushing a little as Eren took his hand.

“Maybe, but hey we have each other right? Someone who truly understands the toll watching a parent die takes. It’s why we’re together isn’t it? I mean other than when you asked me to dance and then kissed me at that Gala. We know how to comfort the other when necessary.” Eren smiled just a bit.

“I guess.” Jean chuckled squeezing his hand. “Who would have ever thought those two events would somehow lead to here and now...maybe that is just the way life goes for guys like us...whatever the case....I am glad you are here by my side.” His eyes scanned the peaceful city, it was almost midnight and still peaceful, mind boggling, but comforting.

“I guess so....maybe we should get to bed. Combat practice at six after all. We both know Reiner will hate it if we’re late.” Though he said this, Eren made no attempt to even move, he just stood there lightly returning Jean’s squeeze.

“Yeah....we probably should.” Though he also made no move to do so.

For now, he was content just to stand there and hold Eren’s hand and watch as the city as the stars twinkled in the sky far above their heads and silently watched over the earth and her inhabitants, gleaming and giving off a little light of their own, just enough to be seen. What a perfect night.


End file.
